Lost luggage
by Hysys
Summary: Levi goes to Shiganshina to attend Erwin's wedding. Eren comes back to his hometown for the holidays. But there's a little problem with their luggage. (note: open ending)


This is a translation from my work in Spanish "Maletas extraviadas." English is not my mother tongue, so there may be mistakes. Feel free to point them out if you want!

I'm not up to date with the manga, so maybe their personalities are a bit ooc.

Ages: Levi: 30 / Eren: 21

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin and its characters belong to Hajime Isayama.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Levi had already spent twenty minutes seeing all types of suitcases except his. He had seen big and small suitcases, some plain and simple and others decorated with bright patterns, plastic made or not. But none was small, black, and with a pin of Flügel der Freiheit, a trendy music group. His face was the perfect representation of bad mood. He had barely slept the past two days, and when he thought that he could take a nap in the plane, a young woman with a baby who didn't stop crying sat next to him. Usually, he would have been understanding, but a prolonged lack of sleep gradually decreased his patience. And now, what he desired the most was to arrive to the hotel, and sleep for a whole day, although knowing himself, he knew that he will barely sleep for more than five hours. But before arriving to his long-awaited bed he had to take a taxi that would bring him to the small town. And first he had to pick up his suitcase.

Just when he was thinking about sleeping in the airport, his eyes fixed on a suitcase pretty similar to his. In a hurry, he picked it, and exited the terminal to take a taxi that would bring him to Shiganshina. Luckily, the driver noticed his bad mood and avoided to keep a conversation with him.

Almost two hours later, Levi finally saw the stone-pavement road of the small town where his friend and co-worker, Erwin, was going to celebrate his wedding. After all, that was the sole reason why he had done a trip of almost six hours when he had a pile of paperwork waiting for him in his office.

Soon after entering Shiganshina, he asked the driver to stop in what seemed one of the main streets of the town. He also asked him where his hotel was. Despite his tiredness, Levi thought he would like a short walk so he could stretch his legs. The good part about such a small village was that everything was relatively close. And the driver had said that his hotel was only at a ten minutes' walk.

While he walked, Levi checked out Shiganshina. It was a small town whose main touristic attraction was that it was a medieval town. The streets he passed through made him feel as if he was in another time. And being used to work in a place full of skyscrapers, he enjoyed the change. The buildings of this place barely had more than four floors, and the facades were built in Tudor-style. Although he knew he was going to have enough time to go all over the place, he walked a bit slowly to appreciate the views. He had to admit that Erwin had had good taste by choosing this town.

Fifteen minutes later, Levi finally saw his hotel. According to the driver, it was the only hotel in town. It was a small building –yet big when compared to others–, located in a square with some cafés, which Levi took note of. He went inside, he signed, and went to his room. He was terribly tired, and longing for his bed. But before he had to do something of utterly importance. He opened his suitcase, looking for his personal disinfectant and, for the first time in a long time, he wanted to scream.

* * *

Eren was overflowing with happiness. He had come back to his hometown for the holidays, and he was eager to meet his parents and Mikasa, his adoptive sister. In addition, in this occasion his best friend, Armin, had been able to come back with him. Both went to the same university, but Armin was always too busy. It had been so long since the last time the three of them had been together, that Eren left the plane in a hurry, dragging Armin behind him. They were lucky and their luggage came out the first. And, as he thought, Mikasa was already waiting for them to carry them home.

The two-hour-journey felt really short as they brought themselves up-to-date. When they entered Shiganshina, Eren felt pretty happy to see that everything looked exactly the same. Even if it was a small town, Eren loved it, not only because it was his hometown, but because, every time he came back, he felt as if he got into a medieval film.

On the occasion of their coming, Eren's parents, along with Armin's grandfather, had organized a small welcome-back party. Carla –Eren's mother– had cooked a delicious apple pie that everybody enjoyed. After dining, Eren, Mikasa and Armin kept on talking until, at midnight, Armin went back to his house with his grandfather.

Once Armin was gone, Eren and Mikasa went to sleep too. They had planned to go trekking the next day, and they should rest well. Mikasa went to Eren's room to say him goodnight and she found him still dressed with street clothes, his gaze fixed upon his opened-suitcase on his bed.

"Eren, why are you still like that?" Mikasa asked when she saw that he hasn't changed into his pyjamas yet. "Tomorrow we have to get up early, so you shouldn't stay late playing LoL."

"I have no pyjamas," Eren answered.

"How's that? It doesn't matter, you left some here, didn't you?"

Eren looked up at Mikasa with a startled look.

"Mikasa, I have got the wrong suitcase."

They stayed some seconds in silence while Mikasa processed what Eren had just said.

"How did you get the wrong one? Didn't you look carefully before picking it up?"

"It looks exactly as mine! It even has the same pin of Flügel der Freiheit!"

Eren sat up on his bed, his hands covering his face. He didn't understand how he had come to a situation like this. He left the plane in such a hurry that he picked the first suitcase that looked like his. He had to admit that this suitcase was exactly as his, though: same brand, same model, same colour and the same pin in the same place. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his eyes and looked at Mikasa.

"Don't worry, Eren," Mikasa smiled. "Put on some old pyjama and tomorrow we will think about how to solve this."

He relaxed himself and smiled.

"Ok, I'd call Armin too."

* * *

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Shit."

Levi had spent a good time walking through the room while he repeated the same thing over and over again, as if it was a mantra. Once he had understood the problem, he had first called the airline, in the case they had lost his luggage. But they told him that his suitcase had arrived to its destiny, so somebody must have picked it up. They were sorry they couldn't help him much more.

Luckily, he always carried a briefcase for his laptop and some important papers. Controlling his bad mood, Levi called Hange and they agreed to meet up in the lobby.

"So… How does it feel to stay in a room that hasn't been personally cleaned by your hands?"

"It's not funny, four-eyes."

"Ok, ok! Change that mood!" Hange laughed.

They went to one of the cafés that Levi had seen around the hotel. Instead of tea, he ordered a whiskey in the rocks, hoping that it would soothe the headache he was starting to feel. Hange asked for a beer.

"So, you picked the wrong suitcase, eh?"

"I have already told you. It's exactly as mine. It even has the same pin," Levi said while he massaged his frown. Hange's talking was increasing his headache. He had put that ridiculous pin so as to differentiate it from other similar ones, as it was a pretty plain model. But seemingly somebody had thought the same as him.

"Have you look at was is inside?" Hange asked.

"Just took a glance."

"You should look more carefully. Maybe you find something that leads you to its owner."

"Yeah… I'll do it later," Levi answered, while he wondered if there may be any good tailor shops in this town, in case he didn't get his suitcase back before Erwin's wedding.

* * *

When he came back to his room, Levi took a long shower. Before, he had bought shampoo, shower gel, deodorant, foam and razor blades. He didn't like hotels' items and, even if they weren't the ones he usually used, he could get by with them. He had also bought some boxers, a few plain shirts and two pair of trousers. He didn't know how long this situation was going to last, and he preferred to be well prepared, just in case.

When he went out of the shower, he put on one of his new boxers, and went to the balcony to smoke a cigarette. Usually he didn't smoke, but he carried a packet with him, for too-long-days.

Finally, he got to work. He wasn't very comfortable digging on another person personal belongings, but it was necessary. As he had seen the first time he had looked upon it, the interior was terribly disorganized. If the owner had ordered it better, the belongings would took half the space.

The first thing he took out was a laptop. He was kind of surprised that anybody would carry a laptop in a suitcase, instead of carrying it inside a briefcase, as he did. Despite this, he was glad about it; maybe it could give him some information about his owner. He put it aside. In case he didn't find anything useful, he would put it on. But, for the moment, he didn't need to invade so much another person's intimacy.

There were also many clothes: bands and TV series t-shirts (one of them with the Baratheon's emblem), other fancier shirts, several trousers, pyjamas, socks, and boxers. So the owner had to been a man. It was a clue; not a very useful one, though. He also found some folders with notes, equations, and complicated calculations. Second clue: he probably was a university student that studied something related with maths, maybe Engineering.

He continued searching. He found out a Nintendo Switch and some personal hygiene items. As a custom, he looked at the brands. He also found a perfume bottle. It smelled good. Even if the owner was disorganized, at least he had good taste. Finally, he hit the jackpot: a personal agenda. He scanned it, hoping to find out a phone number. There were exams and appointments written down. But at the end there was a page with the information to give it back to the owner. Eren Jaeger, a Trost University student. And there was a phone number. Levi called it, praying for somebody to pick up the phone. Instead, two voices spoke at the same time.

"_We are Eren and Armin. Right now we aren't at home, so please leave us your message!"_

Levi tsk'ed and almost threw the phone against the wall.

* * *

The next day, Eren and Mikasa woke up early. They had messaged Armin the past night, explaining him the matter. Armin was going to come for breakfast, and they would come with a solution then.

At eight o'clock, Armin was already there, on time, as usual.

"Good morning, Armin!" greeted him Carla.

"Good morning, Ms. Jaeger!"

Armin took a cup of freshly made coffee, and he accepted the toasts that Carla offered him. He took everything and sat along Eren and Mikasa.

"How are you? Have you found out anything?" he asked them.

"We called the airline but they didn't know anything. Eren's suitcase arrived to its destiny and somebody picked it up," Informed Mikasa.

"Have you left any contact number, in case they found out something?" asked Armin.

"Yes, but it's not going to be necessary," said Eren. "We opened the suitcase and we found something useful."

"Really?!"

"Yes. An invitation to a wedding"

An hour before Armin arrived, Eren and Mikasa had been searching inside the suitcase for anything that could lead them to its owner. The thing that picked the most their attention was a small bag with some wipers and cleaning products. What kind of person carries their own furniture polish? They also saw some fancy shirts and trousers, an elegant suit properly folded, underwear (the owner was a man), and some hygiene products. Enough items to spend a few days out. Just when they thought that they weren't going to find out anything useful, they saw an envelope inside a small pocket. They opened it and saw that it was a wedding invitation.

In the invitation appeared the couple names, and the ceremony was going to be held at the Shiganshina Castle. They called and, although at the beginning the receptionist was reticent to give them any information, finally he gave them the phone number of the fiancé, a man called Erwin Smith.

They phoned Erwin Smith and he was friendlier and much more comprehensive than the receptionist. At first, they had no idea to whom the suitcase could belong to, as the items inside were pretty common and could belong to any guest. However, once they told him that there was a small cleaning kit inside, Erwin knew instantly who it belonged to. He asked them for a phone, and promised them that he would get in touch with the owner.

* * *

Levi opened an eye, grumpy, asking himself where that horrible sound that had awakened him came from. Last night, his insomnia didn't give him a break, and he couldn't fall asleep until dawn. He picked up the phone to see what time it was, only to realise that it was his phone what was ringing. He read "Erwin" on the screen. What would he want?

"Tell me, Erwin."

"I have found your suitcase, Levi."

"Eh? How did you know? Did Hange already tell you?" he tsk'ed. _Damned that gossip four-eyes_.

"No. The boy that has your suitcase phoned me. And apparently you have his."

"How did he contact you?"

"He found your invitation. I'm surprised that you didn't bring it with you in your briefcase," Erwin laughed.

Levi ignored him.

"They left me a contact number."

* * *

As the hotel where Levi (that was the man's name) stayed was a bit far from the residential area where Eren lived, they agreed to meet up in the lobby. Mikasa and Armin wanted to accompany him, but he insisted that he didn't need bodyguards; he could get by on his own.

However, when he was just a few meters away from the entrance, and he noticed a pair of cold grey eyes fixed on him, he wasn't so sure. Outside, a short man leaned onto the wall was looking at him with the most irritated look he had ever seen. He had never wondered how a murdering gaze looked like. Now he knew it. He had one in front of him.

Eren breathed deeply, he collected his courage, and walked close to Levi. At every step, his nervousness increased. He had to admit that the man was incredibly attractive. Even if he was short and thin, he could see that under the clothes there was a well-built body. He wore a pair of black trousers and a grey shirt that fit perfectly his figure. Eren wouldn't be surprised if his clothes were tailor-made.

"Err… Uhm… Hello, I suppose that you are Levi," said Eren, a bit nervous because of the murdering aura that that man sent out.

"Yeah, and you're the one that took my suitcase," answered Levi, pulling off the cigarette he was smoking to calm himself down.

"Yeah… That's right, what a mistake, he, he," answered Eren, still nervous, and trying to lighten the atmosphere. "I really wanted to see my family and I didn't pay much attention."

"It's obvious that you didn't."

"Well, it's also a big coincidence that we have exactly the same suitcase," said Eren, a bit irritated towards Levi's attitude.

Then, while Eren listed all the similarities between their suitcases, Levi scrutinized Eren, curious because of the change on his tone and his attitude. He was tall, at least ten centimetres taller than him, slim but fit. He had medium-length hair, but now he had it tied up in a bun, with some flocks falling over his forehead. He wore a Flügel der Freiheit's t-shirt and a plaid shirt over it. Although the clothes were loose-fitting, one could sense a muscled body. But, with no doubt, what most caught his attention, were his big eyes, eyes of the most intense blue Levi had ever seen, that expressed the minimum emotion that the boy experienced.

Eren shut up, taking Levi's silence as a sign of his bad mood, having no idea of Levi's true thoughts. Then, his attitude turned into a friendlier one, as at the beginning, as he was desperately trying to find a way to solve the situation.

"Well… What if I invited you for lunch?"

Levi arched an eyebrow, completely taken by surprised even if his face didn't show it.

"As a way to compensate you for the inconveniences," explained Eren. "And, as it is your first time in Shiganshina, after lunch I could show you the town."

A slight bright, almost imperceptible for people who didn't know Levi, crossed his eyes. He needed less than a second to choose between what could be considered a date with an attractive young man, and being dragged by Hange, walking the streets without a fixed direction.

"Ok. Do you have any restaurant in mind?"


End file.
